memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Krall
|Name=Balthazar M. Edison |Species=Human |Gender=Male |Born=22nd century |Died=2263 ( ) |Affiliation=formerly United Earth/Federation, MACO/Starfleet |family=no |Occupation=pirate (formerly MACO/Starfleet officer) |Rank=captain |PrevAssign=CO, |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Balthazar before he came Krall }} Krall was an apparently alien warlord in the . However, Krall was once Balthazar M. Edison, a former MACO major and Federation Starfleet captain of the , and a Human by birth (his reptilian appearance was due to a life-extension technology he used). He was then listed as "Missing In Action". Biography Born in the 22nd century, Balthazar M. Edison entered United Earth's Military Assault Command Operations. He rose through the ranks, becoming a Major in the 2150s. Edison fought against both the Xindi in the Xindi incident and then the Romulans in the Earth-Romulan War of 2156 through 2160. A year after the war ended the United Federation of Planets was formed. At that time the MACOs were absorbed in to Starfleet. Edison was given a Starfleet commission of Captain and in 2163 was assigned to command the - which had been the first Starfleet vessel to reach warp 4. What Starfleet did not realize was that Edison harbored deep resentment over being put out to pasture, in 2164, the Franklin was displaced by a wormhole while inside the Gagarin Radiation Belt. The ship crashed on the distant planet Altamid, with Edison, Anderson Le, and Jessica Wolff as the only survivors. Edison sent out a distress call but, receiving no response, he and some of the other survivors came to believe that Starfleet had abandoned them. Descending into madness he and the other survivors came to despise the Federation for its policy of peaceful cooperation. As his resentment festered into violent hatred, Edison resolved to destroy the Federation and prove that peaceful coexistence led only to weakness. On Altamid, Edison found technology left behind by a previous civilization, including Swarm ships, a drone workforce, and an energy transference process that allowed him to "drain" other individuals to prolong his own life. Using their newly acquired Swarm, Edison, Le, and Wolff captured scores of alien ships and drained their crews to survive, which also mutated their biology to resemble that of their victims. In time Edison became "Krall", suppressing much of his Human identity and ceasing to speak in English. Krall learned that the natives of Altamid once created a super-weapon called the Abronath, which they had split in two and launched into space. He located one piece after decades of work, but not the other. In 2263 in the , Krall discovered from Starfleet logs, accessed through a captured Magellan probe, that the second piece of the Abronath had been placed into storage on the . He dispatched Wolff, now "Kalara", to lure the Enterprise to him. Upon the arrival of the Enterprise at Altamid, Krall attacked with his Swarm. He destroyed the Enterprise, captured most of the crew, and eventually coerced Ensign Syl into relinquishing the second Abronath piece. His weapon complete, Krall departed Altamid with his Swarm to wipe out all life from the nearby Starbase Yorktown, whose multicultural population he saw as the epitome of the Federation's degeneracy. Krall's Swarm overwhelmed Yorktown's defenses and were on the verge of breaking inside when he was engaged by the Franklin, commanded by Captain . The Franklin used a VHF radio broadcast to disrupt the Swarm's internal communications network and destroyed most of them. Krall managed to enter Yorktown, but the Franklin physically stopped his ship short of his destination. Having drained many Enterprise crew members before and after the battle, Krall had regained much of his Human physiology and was thus able to disguise himself as a Starfleet officer. This allowed him to make his way unimpeded to the central atmospheric processor on Yorktown, where the Abronath's effects would be disseminated throughout the station. He was intercepted by Kirk, and the two fought while redirected the processor to vent into space; Kirk then ejected both Krall and the Abronath out of Yorktown. Shortly after, Krall was consumed by the Abronath, leaving only the Starfleet insignia from his stolen uniform. Category:Humans Category:MACO personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:MACO majors Category:Majors Category:Pirates Category:Warlords